


Something To Hold On To

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Havoc reflects on some of the changes at Midwinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is set after the manga and is slightly AU.

**Something To Hold On To**

His small townhouse had been transformed into a festive Midwinter wonderland. That had mostly to do with his girlfriend. Not that Jean minded the transformation. Sheska had done a lovely job, and he was more than happy for her company. Sheska's gentle persistence and optimism had been more than just a benefit for him. Jean wasn't sure he would have been able to take on the role he played in Mustang's plans without her help and encouragement. She wasn't like the girls he had normally tried to go with. Under normal circumstances, Jean probably wouldn't have looked twice at her.

Havoc was more than thankful that the circumstances had forced him to take that second look. Sheska had been a blessing. She hadn't let him give up once even when the frustration about the loss of the use of his legs was the worst. Sheska had kept pushing him, kept believing in him even when he had been willing to give up. And it had helped. Jean had made his recovery in record time. And now that all that mess was over with, he was planning on enjoying the holidays with his girlfriend.

They had quite a bit to celebrate. Not only had they managed to change the government, but as it turned out Maes Hughes was still alive. Ed and Al had managed to recover Al's body. Ed was still stuck with automail, but he didn't really seem to mind much. Mustang had managed to survive as well; his eyesight might never be what it used to, but he was alive and had some use of his eyes. All in all, things had turned out quite well. Jean was aware that this could change in the future, but that was all the more reason to celebrate now in the present. They all had something to hold onto at the moment and something to hold on to.


End file.
